Unmei
by YorokobiSaotome
Summary: Estamos unidos por el destino, siempre tenemos nuestro camino y a pesar de nuestras desiciones, encontramos nuestro destino Mal summary, lo se. Espero que la lectura sea mejor


**Los personajes de esta historia no son**

**míos, son de la increíble y la persona más rica de Japón**

**La grandiosa mangaka Rumiko**

**Takahashi(creo que se escribe así :b)**

**Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro es solo**

**que traer diversión y propósito a mi vida**

**Y si es posible divercion a las suyas**

* * *

1

El bosque

Solo de pensar lo se volvía a molestar y eso queya tenía un genio del demonio ¡¿como era eso posible?! ¡¿Su padre ¡su propio padre! Le hiciera eso?! Eso ya era el colmo, por su culpa ahora tenía que casarse con alguien qe ni siquiera conocía, y para todos los males su padre tampoco la conocía, si es que era una "la", siempre lo metía en problemas. Paro su caminar y cerró su puño y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un golpe a un árbol que estaba su lado respiro con rapidez por la molestia que sentía, miraba el árbol con el ceño fruncido se dio vuelta y siguió caminando.

-Diablos - exclamó - ¿como se le ocurre? Viejo estúpido ¿en que época cree que estamos? - comenzó a correr para tratar de bajar un poco la tensión - odio que siempre me haga esto- se tuvo que ir molesto con su padre por eso, era el colmo lo que le hizo ya era la segunda vez que se lo hacía aunque claro está era ya desde que "nacio", eso sin contar lo que ha considerado peor hasta ahora, que por su culpa ahora ni un gato lo podía ver y que al agua fría también le tuviera cierto temor.

La cara de perro que cargaba desde su casa hacia que sus conocidos no lo saludaron al verlo y la gente que no lo conocían lo rodeaba, cuando llegó al bosque de la montaña cada árbol pagaba su molestia y lo utilizaba como saco de boxeo imaginandolo con la cara de su padre. Todo era peor ahora que parecía que dentro de poco iba a llover y eso hacia que se molestaba más y más. Pronto acercaría a lluvia y como odiaba el agua fría al igual o peor que los gatos, no, sin duda eran peores los gatos.

Gruñó, al recordar el tema de los gatos, como odiaba esos demonios con pelos, pero lo que más odiaba era que por culpa de su dichoso padre los odiaba comenzó a sentirse algo más tranquilo, pero no dígamos que de una buena manera, comenzó a sentirse intranquilo

-Espera - se dijo - ¿intranquilo? - se preguntó, alzó los hombros no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando, entonces comento a sentir miedo, tenía hambre y crecía cada minuto se sentó en una piedra se bajo el bolso rogando que hubiera algo de comer, salió tan molesto de su casa que no se acordaba de que hubiera metido algo de comer en su moral. Rebusco un poco hasta que al fin lo encontró, juraría que había visto el cielo y ángeles bajaban en pañales tocando sus arpas y su aureola. Tomo la taza con rapidez la abrió y de ella cayó una nota y la leyó

"Hijo.

Yo se que estas molesto con tu padre, o ero que aseguró que en sr. Tendo crió a su hija para ser una señorita de bien, por favor, piensa eso te ayudará.

Te quiere. Tu madre

PD: esta comida es para que sobrevivas por un rato, no quiero que te pongas flaco y recuerda que debes ser un hombre entre los hombres"

Cuando termino de leer la última frase su cuerpo tembló, ya se imaginaba la a su madre con una katana en brazos diciéndole que no era un hombre y ahora debía hacer el seguro, Anque sea ya sabía que el apellido de aquella muchacha era "Tendo" y que su madre confiaba de que era la persona que era. Comenzó a comer dejando esa imaginación de lado. Sintió que el hambre no se había ido, volvió a buscar a ver si había algo más y si había algo más...despues de un rato ya se sentía satisfecho, pero claro que lo podía comer algo más, busco en su morral y entonces su cara cambio a una mueca de horror ¡se lo había comido todo! ¡¿Ahora que haría?!

Sin más nada que hacer, siguió caminando algo deprimido por la comida, tenía su cabeza abajo y caminaba como si su vida se fuera en e ese instante ¿como era posible que se lo haya comido todo? Solo a el le pasaban estas desgracias

\- **¿que voy hacer ahora?** \- pensó con fastidio - **lo que me faltaba - **Cuando de pronto un olor llego a sus fosas nasales y con un alto sentido comenzó a seguir el olor. Cuando llegó al lugar una figura estaba de espalda, se acercó sigilosamente se oculto detrás de unos arbusto y noto que era una chica con un gi de entrenamiento preparando un poco de comida, aunque estaba de espalda pudo ver su cabello de un color azul como la lo che, era delgada con curvas definida, a sus veintiunos años de edad nunca había visto a una chica así...a pesar de que ella estuviese de espalda

La chica sin voltear hablo - sal de alli! - le dijo - es de muy mala educación andar espiando a las personas - río, el pensó que esa era la risa más hermosa del mundo, pero de pronto pálidesio por que ella había notado que estaba allí ¿como había notado su presencia? El no había hecho ningun ruido ¿será que es una artista marcial como el? ¿Como se llamará? Esas y miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, suspiro salio de su escondite con la cabeza Baja de la vergüenza, por haber sido descubierto.

\- Lo...lo siento...

Continuará...

* * *

**Jeje...bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. **

**Espero sus comentarios. Voy a lanzar un capítulo cada 15**

**Días. **

**Este fic lo hice para cumplir un próximo sueño :3**


End file.
